to the moon and back
by Lueur-de-L'aube
Summary: Tomorrow could be her last day to live. What if they didn't return from the moon and succumbed to Asura's madness? There were a lot of things unsaid between Maka and her partner, and she would make sure to leave for the greatest battle in her life with no regrets.


A/N: this is a fluffy and smutty oneshot for the wonderful eisschirmchen because it was her birthday!

* * *

**.to the moon and back**

The blood drooling moon in the black sky looked particularly deranged this night. Maka wondered if she was merely imagining it, or if Asura's madness had somehow changed it. The grin just seemed wider, more blood oozing from between stony teeth. She sighed as she pulled the curtains to the side, blocking her view to the sky.

Tomorrow they'd be up there, she thought, melancholic yet determined. Tomorrow would be the day she'd get Crona back. She plopped down on her bed, arms and legs sprawled messily on the soft wooly blanket. Tomorrow might be the last day she'd experience the sensation of a soft mattress beneath her back, or comfortable sheets draped around her small body, or simply being in her room, surrounded by her beloved books. Tomorrow was going to be her last day on Earth, quite literally. She just hoped to return as quickly.

She needed to sleep, needed to rest her body and be ready and fit to fly to the moon and fight Asura. As much as she tried to, squeezed her eyes shut, tried to not let her thoughts stray too much, it was to no avail. She was too nervous, too strung out, her nerves haywire with anticipation and fear and worry.

Tomorrow could be her last day to live.

Maka sucked in a deep breath, held it in her lungs for a few seconds before she released it slowly. She repeated this a few times, willing herself to calm down as she folded her hands on top of her stomach that rose and fell with each breath. She had promised it to Crona, she wouldn't give up and she was going to kick that kishin's ass, but what else was awaiting them on the moon? She was brave, yes, but was courage going to be enough? Her anti-demon wavelength could cut through insanity and madness, Soul's scythe through flesh and muscle and sinew, but what if the enemy overpowered them?

Her iron will would prevail until her last breath, of that she was sure, because Maka Albarn never gave up. However, she didn't intend to die there, in space, far away from the place she called home. There were many things she still wanted to do; her dreams hadn't stopped with turning Soul into a Deathscythe. Surely, it was her - their - greatest achievement together so far, but she wanted to travel the world like her mother did, wanted to mentor younger meisters. She had even been thinking of taking university classes, always eager to broaden her horizons and learn more about the world. She wanted to be with her friends, perhaps even make amends with her father. Her lips pulled into a mild scowl, her face contorting into a grimace of even milder disdain.

It was difficult to hold on to her grudges against her papa if he was fighting on the moon already, his life potentially in danger. Her heart gave a vicious clench at the thought of her papa's beaten body, bloodied and broken and wrapped in insanity. Inhaling sharply through her nose, Maka pressed her hand against her thudding heart. She shoved those gloomy images aside, focused on how her father was The Deathscythe for a reason.

Her room smelled faintly of the lavender perfumed candles she sometimes liked to light. Usually it lulled her into a drowsy state, and it never took long for her to sleep after that, but she had already resigned herself to the fact that sleep might not come to her at all. Not when everything that was constant and stable in her life seemed so fragile right now.

Damn it, no! She was going to return together with Soul and make her dreams reality. Easy as that. She would travel the world! Go to Sweden and Morocco and India. And she would become a wonderful teacher to the next generation, and maybe, maybe she would even give this love thing a chance. Life was too short; a saying that had always seemed so generic and empty now held a world of meaning. Yes, she wanted to go out, she wanted to experience romantic love, wanted to be with Soul─

Maka stopped herself because her mind was venturing into territory she was normally careful not to broach. Her stomach fluttered, pleasant waves of warmth spreading up to her chest that reached her everywhere, even the tips of her fingers, and made her cheeks tint a rosy red. Her partner, her friend, her roommate, her...soulmate.

Funny how thoughts she'd avoid like the plague seemed to run her over when she was too busy being in a melancholy mood to notice, how the mere mention of wanting to be with Soul in the most intimate of ways usually made her heart drop in fear, but now her chest threatened to burst with her emotions, made her throat dry, her skin all tingly and sweaty.

Soul wasn't even asleep yet. She could just...get up and, and do something. Go to his room and kiss him, or just tell him. She had had a speech of kinds prepared for it even, had practiced it in her mind often enough, regardless of how vehemently she denied any particular romantic feelings for her partner. Her mind had betrayed her often enough, her subconscious invading her dreams with scandalous images of her partner, half-dressed, undressed, both of them naked and joined in the closest of ways.

But it could never happen; they were friends and partners and roommates and nothing more, aside from this whole business of merging their soul wavelengths on a regular basis, an act she had never defined as romantic until she had given it further thought which came hand in hand with her newest guilty pleasure of clichéd romance novels.

But what did she have to lose now? She snorted. Aside from putting their partnership into jeopardy right before the most important battle they had faced. However, it might be her last chance to...to do something about it. Her last night with her partner, of the peaceful and soothing lull of his soul, of his cheeky grin, his warm eyes and his dark sense of humour. She didn't need to look into a mirror to recognize the bright blush painted across her cheeks as it stretched further down her neck, blotting her unblemished skin in splotches of red.

Her last chance.

Maka gulped, heaving herself into a sitting position as her bare feet touched the carpet. Running her hands down her arms, feeling a sudden chill invade her veins despite the pleasant temperature of her room, she stood up, legs shaky, her breathing becoming hasty and flat. Despite all the reasons that spoke against taking such an action, Maka couldn't bring herself to stop, her decision set.

She raked a hand through her hair, combing through tangles and knots, the need to look somewhat presentable in front of the man she desired overpowering her determination nearly enough to make her turn around and head for her room again when she stepped over the threshold to the living room. Sure enough, Soul was sitting there, bored and indifferent to the show the TV was blaring out. The anxious tapping of his slippered foot stopped, but he gave no other sign that he took note of her presence, for which she was grateful as it gave her a few seconds to prepare herself despite the spontaneous nature of her decision.

The pale lights of the flickering screen bathed his face eerily, shadows and lights dancing wildly across tan skin that didn't look very tan right now but sickly white. He looked tired, his eyes less vibrant, and sunken.

This was it. Steeling her nerves, Maka officially made her presence known, her voice such a soft whisper that she was afraid he might not have heard her. "Soul?"

He perked up and craned his neck to gaze at her, his mouth curving easily into a smile. Such a small gesture was to make her heart shudder and her limbs tremble, especially knowing that those unguarded, soft grins were mostly reserved for her.

"I thought you wanted to sleep early," he said, voice unusually gruff, as she seated herself next to him and crossed her legs comfortably in a way that made her long sleeping shirt do absolutely nothing to cover the creamy expanse of her thighs.

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, because you were probably thinking too much about tomorrow with that big brain of yours," he said, and poked her forehead, his grin widening.

"Obviously," she muttered, swatting his hand away playfully. "Tomorrow is...going to be important and dangerous. I want to bring Crona back, and defeat the kishin. But...what about your black blood, what if it acts up there on the moon? I mean with such a thick density of madness it's bound to─" she might or might not be on her way to start hyperventilating. How could she have missed such an important detail!? Soul couldn't...he...she was basically hurling him into a lion's den unarmed and─

He clamped his large hand over her mouth, his gaze warm and firm as he tilted her chin up. "We're gonna kick that kishin's ass and save Crona. Since when are you so negative? Isn't it my job to be all dark and cynical?" His fingers were quaking against her jaw, but as much as he tried to project an air of confidence, his trepidation was almost palpable.

"You can be honest with me, Soul." Her hand fell upon his own, sparks igniting in her blood at their proximity.

His shoulders dropped with a deflating sigh, but his hand remained on her chin. "Okay, it's actually terrifying, but come on, we have always made it, defeated everyone together. And this time we aren't going to be alone. The whole of Shibusen is going to be there. I think our chances are pretty good, and also, I mean it can't get more epic than kicking kishin ass in space!" He grinned rakishly, sharp teeth in full display as he retracted his hand and folded both behind his head.

Maka snorted and muffled her giggles behind her hand. "Of course you'd be thinking about that."

"Why would anyone not be thinking of that?" he retorted with a haughty lift of his chin, but it was all undercut by his ridiculous grin.

The pressing weight of her worries seemed to have vanished. Just like that, by spending a bit of time with Soul and reveling in his presence, his comforting voice and bad jokes. It served to remind her all too well why she was so fond of him, why she loved him so much. Her breath hitched in her throat, her glee deflating the moment she recalled why she had come here in the first place. Right, she...she wanted to tell him that she loved him? That she adored him? That she desired him on the most carnal of levels?

She wanted him to know that she admired and respected him, that she trusted him with her life. She wanted to tell him how his loyalty made her heart hammer in a way that didn't seem to be humanly possible, how she appreciated his perceptiveness, his calm, his talent as a pianist and as a weapon; wanted him to know how she wouldn't be the person she was today without him, how their partnership had shaped and formed her for the better, making her trust the people more easily who deserved it. She wanted him to know that she had always appreciated his efforts to learn domestic skills even though he had been pampered and had never learned to cook.

She wanted him to know that, even though it annoyed her how he took nearly an hour to get ready in the mornings, she still found it endearing. She loved his hair, styled or not, his eyes that were always able to make the heat rise in her cheeks and between her legs, his high cheekbones, his boyish smirk, his hands and how strong and elegant they looked, how she envied the piano he would passionately pound on.

Maka found herself short of breath, her stomach fluttering in a jumble of infatuation and lust.

"Soul?" she called out thickly, and licked her lips, rubbing the palms of her hand up and down her shirt.

He gave a noncommittal grunt, or so it seemed, but his eyes were scorching, never missing a detail. Surely he had noticed her sudden shift from comfortable to this fidgety mess she was now. Her fingers were damp with cold sweat when she tentatively touched his hand, the same that had so tenderly held her chin.

"Soul, I─" All the words she had mentally prepared were gone, sucked into a vortex of anxiousness and confusion. She cursed her stupid brain, her stupid mouth that was failing her in the most important of moments, and her trembling limbs. She choked on the syllable of his name, the despair that was firmly lodged in her heart eating away at the bravery she prided herself so much on. However, Maka was not going to turn away from this. Her grip on his hand becoming tighter, all the flowery confessions of love she had formulated in her mind were forgotten, and all that passed over her lips in steely resolve was, "I love you."

She exhaled her pent up nervousness with a hot whoosh of air, waiting for his judgment with crushing trepidation, swearing to herself not to dissolve into fevered blabbering. Her determined eyes locked with his, urging him to react, to say something! She hated it when she couldn't read him, which had become increasingly rare over the years, and now made her blood boil with frustration. But she didn't have to wait for long.

Strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her to his warm chest with a sudden jerk that had her squeaking against his shirt as he clutched her closer. They remained like this for what felt like hours, with her heart threatening to leap into her throat, her hands squashed kind of uncomfortably between their chests as he breathed against her neck, his fingers drumming a hectic rhythm against her hipbones, or perhaps it was just random fidgeting.

There was a sharp intake of breath, as all of the oxygen seemed to be sucked out of the room, and then Soul's voice, the gentlest she had ever heard, almost shy and meek, but it carried over to her with powerful meaning and set her nerves ablaze.

"I love you, Maka."

She hadn't seriously expected him to reject her feelings if she were to be honest. After sharing their souls for so many years, she knew his almost as well as her own, but there had still been a sliver of doubt, that he was keeping things from her because he was a very private and introverted person after all. Hearing him whisper those words into her ear as he embraced her as if they had been lovers for years made her mind reel forcefully, her throat tight with overwhelming excitement.

They pulled apart enough to gaze into each other's eyes, loathing to put more space between them than necessary. Hands clutched at shoulders and hips before their faces hovered together, impossibly close, breaths flitting against flushed skin as their lips met for the first time, and stars exploded behind Maka's closed eyelids.

Soul's lips slanted against hers clumsily, unaware of how to angle his head, how to move his mouth, and where to place his hands. She wasn't any better versed in the art of kissing than he was. When Maka decided to take the lead and press her mouth against his more insistently, their noses bumped, eliciting a round of nervous laughter from the both of them.

She pressed herself closer and kissed him again, more calmly this time, not rushing it, and just savored the texture of his lips, his hands on her waist as he finally settled on where to put them. Maka hadn't planned for this to go further, or had she? She hadn't planned an actual confession either thirty minutes ago, she hadn't expected that this would be the day on which her partner would kiss her. But as her hips undulated on his lap and her hands clawed against his strong shoulders, she decided that her body had been waiting for this for what seemed like forever.

It was he who parted her mouth and met her tongue with his, gasping out her name urgently enough to make her pull away, much to her dismay. They dove back into another kiss right after because who needed to breath when they could be liplocking right now? Their hands, actually her hands, wandered, unabashed in their exploration of her partner's body, her arousal spiking when she rubbed against him in a way that made him groan her name, his voice dropping to a trembling rumble.

His mouth was messy, but eager and hungry for her, and even though she'd have liked their kisses to be less...drooly, she couldn't bring herself to stop him, meeting him as urgently. She bit his lip, more of a mistake than anything, but the results were satisfying, his eyes darkening into a deep shade of scalding burgundy.

"Soul," she breathed, her teeth burying in her bottom lip for a moment as her fingers fisted in his shirt. She wanted it off. She wanted her own shirt off. It was too hot in this room, and if she didn't discard their clothes, her skin would prickle and combust, especially when his mildly calloused hands were rubbing up and down her back, the tips of his fingers digging into covered skin. Unable to verbalize her request, Maka chose to be more upfront in her approach; her lips pressed against his neck, her nerve endings on fire when he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, and hissed.

She was drunk on his skin, addicted to his voice, the low pitch of it and particularly the way he said her name, but he was being so hesitant! She was practically humping him into oblivion and he hadn't even touched her butt yet! This wouldn't do.

Her left hand slithered down his chest while her mouth was still busy marking his neck; the only warning she gave him was a particularly hard jerk of her hips against his erection before she cupped him through his pants. Soul's hips rolled against her palm, his heavy-lidded eyes growing wide, her name an astounded whisper that barely left his mouth.

"M-maka?"

"Hmm?" She decided to kiss him again then as she continued to massage his dick. She didn't know where she was taking this self-confidence from, wondered if she was that desperate to have sex before she possibly met her untimely end on the freaking moon, and now made sure she wasn't going to die a virgin.

"W-wait!" His hand enclosed her diligently working hand over his erection, stilling her movements. Soul's flustered face was a work of beauty, desperate and sensual with the way his jaw clenched, looking more angular and squared than she could ever recall. Their foreheads bumped lightly when he shifted forward, hissing and unable to avoid rubbing against her soaked panties. "Maka, I mean...is this okay? Should we really? Do you want to? Is it really okay?"

Smiling coyly, she licked up the shell of his ear, earning herself another shudder that wracked his body, and whispered, "What do you want, Soul? Do...do you want this?" Her voice wavered as her confidence left her body in an instant. She couldn't handle his rejection, but he'd have a good reason to push her away, too. Things were moving fast, too fast if she were to let her rational side decide, but it felt so good to kiss him, to touch him like this.

"I want what you want," he said quietly.

"You're making this more difficult than it should be, Soul," she huffed, and pulled back from the crook of his neck to look at him, green eyes clear from their haziness seconds before. "Just tell me what you want without...without being so vague about it."

Blinking owlishly, he stared at her for a few seconds, and Maka thought that it might have been the wrong thing to say.

"I…" he trailed off, his cheeks getting redder and redder, "I want to be with you, Maka. And with that I mean...I want to, uh, have sex with you?" His voice broke, rising to a pitch that ought to be too high for him to produce.

She clamped her hand against her mouth, trying to disguise the quirk of her lips in vain. It just wouldn't be fair to laugh! Instead, she hoisted herself up and stood in front of him, holding her hand out for him to take. He didn't hesitate, and with their hands entwined, Maka led him to her room because it was the closest.

The quiet _click_ of the door as he shut it behind them seemed to bring her mind back to a world that wasn't blurred and distorted with her desire for Soul. This would be their first time together, and it could be their last time together. Her breath caught in her throat when she gazed out of her window, the moon almost snarling, viscous, coagulated blood gathering between its teeth as it drizzled down the corner of its faux mouth.

"Maka?" Soul called out softly, tentatively reaching out to touch her shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to." She bowed her head slightly, smiling despite the somberness that had settled deeply into her bones. Shaking her head, she touched his hand, brushed over his knuckles.

"No, I want you, Soul. I really want to do this. We...we might not get another chance," she said, her hands sliding down to grip the hem of her sleeping shirt. There was a pause and Maka looked up when she felt Soul's fingers dig into her sides a little. "So that's what this is about," he said quietly, as if more to himself than her. He forced on a smile, rather grim, as he added, "So you only want me for my body?" but there was a tightness to his words, an undertone that she found surprising because she had always believed it would have come from her. She knew her mistake instantly.

"What! No-NO!" She waved her hands in front of her because since when was he all insecure about sex. Wasn't that supposed to be her job? "No, it's not about that. It's─you mean a lot more to me, and...and I just want to be with you. You're the only one I'd ever want to do this with." There was a thick moment of silence, and she feared whatever she said would not be enough to remedy this misunderstanding, but then his muscles relaxed and he chuckled again, genuinely amused.

"But you really do want my body, right?" he asked cheekily.

She answered without thinking, "Yes─WAIT! I mean, uuh─" It was too late though, and he was laughing loudly, almost keeling over in his glee. Maka made an attempt to look unamused because she was trying to be serious, damn it, but her snort gave her away as she slumped against his chest comfortably.

"Shut up," she mumbled, her face hot, yet her stomach was fluttering in the most embarrassing and cliché of ways. _Butterflies_. Maka grimaced.

"So what do you say? Still up for it?"

She shuddered, and instead of answering him, she did finally haul her shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She couldn't ward off the smirk that curved her mouth because his expression was just too hilarious. His eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth agape as he couldn't take his gaze off of her.

The slight chill in her room pricked her skin with goosebumps as she resisted the urge to shudder and instead went to lie on her bed, her warm skin meeting the cool fabric of her bedsheets. She squirmed in place as the self-consciousness of being so vulnerably on display caught up with her sex-addled brain. _And she hadn't even had any sex yet._

Soul caught himself and regained his higher brain functions, enough for him to awkwardly reach for his shirt and rip it over his head, only to fumble with his belt next. His hands were quivering, his shoulders slouched nervously when he kicked his pants off into some unseen corner of the room, but kept his boxers on. It seemed only fair, Maka decided, she was still in her panties too, but she'd have liked him fully nude so much.

He knelt between her parted legs and raised his hands, but did not touch her yet, just let them hover over her skin, teasing her with what she was craving the most right now. Perhaps she was her father's daughter after all. His face was full of boyish wonder as his searing gaze raked up and down her body, savoring her neck, her collarbones, then lingering for longer on her small breasts. He took in a shuddering breath, the moonlight glinting almost eerily in his blood-red irises, as he finally - _finally!_ - brought his hands down to her smooth skin.

Despite herself, Maka let out a mewl as his hands trailed down her shoulders and caressed her arms only to hover over her breasts again, making her whine impatiently. Before she could demand that he touch her now, please, his hands were on her chest, making them simultaneously suck in a loud breath.

"Fuck, Maka," he hissed, molding her breasts to his heart's desire, his thumbs grazing her pert nipples. "You're so...so sexy."

"Oh?" she gasped, uselessly clawing at the sheet beneath her oversensitized body. "What happened to my lack of sex appeal?"

"I was a brat not to acknowledge it," he said, and punctuated this with a kiss. She let out a moan against his lips, his words making her feel oddly more bashful than the fact that he was still merrily groping her tits.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she welcomed him more comfortably between her thighs, his length hard and hot between her legs. Maka exhaled shakily when he showered her jawline with kisses as his hands mapped out the shape of her breasts, tweaking her nipples; her gasps and needy breaths made him chuckle against her jumping pulse, sending dark thrills down her spine.

Lower and lower his mouth went, his lips savouring each patch of skin they could get, his tongue leaving behind a scorching trail that made her ache and keen and uselessly hump against him in an attempt to create at least a little bit of friction to allay this pressing heat. His panting hit the sensitive skin of her breasts and she would have asked him why the hell he was delaying…delaying whatever he wanted to do right now, but his heated gaze beckoned her, locking their eyes, and it was only then when he had her unconditional attention that his tongue darted out and licked a nipple.

She threw her head back with a throaty moan, whispering his name, singing her praise as he experimentally kissed and licked the delicate swell of her chest. He sucked particularly hard on the underside of one, eliciting gasps that only emboldened him more, enough to dare to use his teeth, scraping against impossibly soft skin that drew pleased groans out of his throat. Her belly stirred with heat that spread from the pit of her stomach to all nerve-endings in her pliant body, making her head hazy with his touch.

His mouth was noisy, his kisses wet and open-mouthed, as he advanced down her body. Her partner was curious in his approach, even a little shy and hesitant as he gauged her reactions. Silly Soul. Did she ever give him one reason to make him believe she might not like what he was doing right now? She couldn't have that, and Maka decided to make her approval more apparent. It felt a little awkward, and her voice didn't rise above whispery pleas, but she told him that he made her feel good, she liked his teeth on her skin a lot, and his hands were too nimble. She told him she had had dreams about this, about them being together like this, about them exploring each others' bodies until there was nothing left untouched. She had dreamed about him kneeling between her legs, almost like this, but not quite, because his mouth had been there against her wet folds, his tongue languidly licking her until she couldn't even remember her own name.

"Fuck," he gasped against her hipbone, his breathing frenetic, his shoulders heaving as sweat beaded on his forehead. "You can't just tell me this…or I'm gonna cream my pants." He laughed awkwardly, stroking her other hipbone with the pads of his fingers

"Maybe you should take them off then," she murmured, eyes heavy-lidded as she fought every urge in her body not to adjust herself so that his face would be there where she wanted him the most. His lips curled into a lecherous grin as his forefinger hooked against the elastic of her panties.

"Fine. Quid pro quo?" he asked, raising his head a little, his messy white fringe falling over his eyes in a particularly alluring way Maka hadn't even known she found alluring.

She nodded. "Go ahead."

She was a little nervous, a lot nervous actually, but she raised her hips so that he could strip her properly. She watched as her panties were dragged over her thighs, knees, and calves until he ripped them over her ankles and threw them way without looking where they went. The urge to close her legs wasn't as overwhelming as she might have expected, but it was still embarrassing how wet she was, how she could easily feel the cold air against the wetness of her core, how Soul looked at her in all her glory.

"Now you." Maka motioned jerkily with her head in the general direction of his crotch, and she could feel the temperature between her legs double, anticipation and excitement gnawing at her self-control like nothing else. He didn't look at her when he took his boxers off, more quickly than her panties, the red hue on his cheeks a testament to his self-consciousness. It didn't deter her blatant leer, the length and girth of his cock making the heat spread and coil further, and she wanted to touch him.

Their bodies found each other again, drawn together like the opposing poles of a magnet. He slowly lowered himself on top of her until their chests were pressed together. She could feel everything of him; his hard, wiry muscles that made her throat dry, his nipples as their chests rubbed together, and the jut of his cock as he grinded against her. Even though she felt like she was crushed by the intensity of her desire, she didn't urge him to go faster, didn't flip him on his back so she could grope and fondle him all over. They exchanged chaste kisses back and forth, he caressed her face, tilted her chin up tenderly, when she let her hand travel down his strong back, his muscles contorting.

She smiled against his neck when she eagerly cupped his butt, marvelling at how firm it was, giggling when he spluttered out her name in shock. But he made no motion to stop her, instead just rolled his hips against hers more firmly almost, almost entering her.

"You were saying something about me licking you," he said, his voice a rumble that came from the back of his throat, his words almost slurred and dampened in his addled brain.

"_Haah_, yes please."

Grinning wickedly, his head was between her thighs with three kisses down her body, one against her neck, the second between her breasts and the third one gently pressed against her soaked folds. A moan was ripped out of her lungs when his tongue trailed up her wet slit, curiously testing her, but he was too slow! She did not possess the patience for that now. Her heavy arms moved, almost robotically, as she guided his face, told him where she would like his tongue, told him to use his fingers because please, they were magical, made him suckle on her clit.

Her inhibitions shed, Soul was still awkward, and messy and clumsy; his rhythm was off, the two fingers he pumped into her jerking out of time with the strokes of his tongue against her clit. He had her almost reach her climax, made her desperate and flushed, flames burning in her belly as her voice called out for him, raw and thick. Her orgasm hit her with a sudden burst of heat, his teeth cautiously worrying her clit, her back arching as her hips furiously grinded against his face. She might have moaned his name, or alternately, just let out a wordless cry, but her body shook, the embers in her stomach flickering wildly and coursing through her veins like liquid fire. Soul was licking her clean when she was starting to regain herself from her climax, and she smiled up at him when he came to kiss her, to whisper into her ear that this had been the hottest thing he had ever had the pleasure to experience, how beautiful she was, and another wide array of lines and words that were not particularly cool, but downright sappy.

They still filled her heart with warmth, made it swell with fondness for this man and his endearing antics. Since he had been so good to her, she thought it'd be only fair of her to return the favour. Her soft smile might have belied her naughty intentions if it weren't for the fact that they were both naked, and that his dick was painfully hard against her thigh. Biting her lip roughly, Maka came to kneel in front of him, and motioned for him to lie down. Soul looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and it was impossibly cute; she had to kiss him again, pepper his entire face with kisses actually and hug him because she couldn't handle this.

He gulped nervously, and she echoed the sentiment as their positions were reversed. She had no idea how to pleasure a man with her mouth, wondered how his length could fit into her mouth in the first place. Maybe she should have researched this act more before she decided to seduce him into bed. It was too late anyway. Her face was a mix between coy and shy when she glanced at him from beneath her bangs, and asked him in a quiet voice if he could help her a little, just in the beginning, because she didn't want to hurt him, and she wanted to make him feel as good as he had made her feel.

Her fingers wrapped around his erection gently, afraid that she might hurt him, but Soul's hand made her grip tighten, eliciting a moan from him. Maka watched him with rapt attention, loved it how his eyes were squinted, tiny slivers of blazing red observing her every motion, and she found out that he was particularly vocal when she touched him just below the head and grazed the underside of his dick softly. His wheezing pants rattled his lungs, he held each breath he took for longer than the one before, and his voice became nothing more than a rumble of praise for her. He was slick with his arousal, her hand moving easily up and down, and maybe this was the perfect time to put him into her mouth.

But wouldn't that eventually just delay the actual sex if she made him come? That is if she managed that? Maka bit her lip and glanced down at his cock, her heart shuddering at the thought of finally putting him into herself. She crawled over to him, her limbs sprawled around him as her hips poised right above his dick.

His lips were parted, his face stricken at the absence of her touch, so she decided to kiss his mouth and enjoy the way their bodies molded against each as if they had been shaped for each other.

"_Hmm_, Soul, I─" Maka didn't finish her request, but took his cock boldly into her hand and rubbed the tip of it against her folds. They shared a groan, his head tilted back, the red of his eyes cloudy with delirium as she kept rolling her hips against him, teasing and gratifying them at the same time, but not enough to sate their overexcited bodies. She had to be some sort of masochist, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed seeing his face like this.

He stilled the frantic gyrating of her hips with his hands, and she whined in response, but her voice caught in her throat when he wrapped his hand around his dick, nudging it against her opening. Her mouth opened to release a high-pitched mewl because he was so, so close!

She needed him right now, and the sentiment was obviously mutual. Their eyes locked for a moment before she sank down on him, communicating on a level that made words superfluous. Yes, she wanted this, he didn't need to worry, she would be okay, and yes, she'd tell him when she wanted him to stop. Maka nodded to him and smiled just to make sure there was no room to misinterpret her intentions.

Her hips ground against him a few times, soaking him with her essence before she finally lowered her hips, taking him in slowly, inch by inch, her nails clawing at his shoulders as she tried to deal with the sensation of being stretched like this, of being _one_ with him.

"Oh─_oh God_!" She buried her face in the crook of his neck when he was fully inside, her body reeling as sparks danced along her nerve-endings, and she couldn't recall anything that could compare to _this_. Soul asked her quietly if she was alright, if it hurt, and it just made her skin warmer, her brain fuzzy as he calmly stroked her spine. Pulling back slightly, she wound her arms more comfortably around his shoulders, holding him instead of clinging to him, and sought out his eyes. She needed to look at him because anything other than looking upon the face of the man she loved in a moment like this was impossible to consider. Their lips met, the kiss unrushed and slow, his lips smooth and soft, and she certainly wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life like this, relishing in the texture of her partner's mouth.

She used his broad shoulders to support herself as she raised her hips, hissing at the sensation of him moving inside of her, and lowered her hips when he was almost completely out. She repeated this motion until her pace gained confidence, and her voice matched Soul's in pleasure. His hands supported her by the waist, helping her to move, as he told her how good she felt, how amazing it was to be inside of her. Words being a foreign concept when Soul's cock stirred in her and made this intense, fervent heat that threatened to burst in her stomach, she let her mewls and moans speak for themselves.

As she sobbed his name and her thighs ached with the frenetic grinding of her hips, she slumped forward and begged him to...to take over because she couldn't anymore. It was too much. Her world tilted to the side when Soul made her lie on her back, his dick slipping out of her in the process, making them hiss at the loss. But then he kissed her, his tongue sliding into her hot mouth when he positioned himself properly between her legs and thrust inside.

It was different, it was weird; this position didn't make him reach as much of her as the previous one, but there was a different kind of intimacy to this, to being completely encased in his strong arms as he cradled her head and kissed her neck reverently. His thrusts were jerky and awkward, and it took him longer than her to find a proper rhythm. Maka rolled her hips in time with his, meeting him thrust for thrust, accepting his hand as their fingers entwined against the bedsheet.

The tenderness and unadulterated adoration for her made her heart pound, leap almost out of her chest as her voice became strangled and raspy. Soul mashed his forehead accidentally against her shoulder, but she was far too lost in the world that was only them, their pants and groans and keens, their sweat-slicked bodies, their entangled limbs, and their synchronized heartbeats. She barely registered her voice, surprised at the sheer volume she was capable off, while Soul grunted above her, and she could feel her climax nearing, the same scorching coil about to unwind and leave her breathless and tired. She couldn't wait anymore, couldn't hold on when he was losing his pace, their hips an ungainly jumble, so she reached out between her thighs, her fingers rubbing and stroking her oversensitized clit in unison with his thrusts. And that was her undoing.

Maka threw her head back, mashing it against her pillow, as her orgasm boiled through her veins, her toes curling, and she barely had the presence of mind to lock their lips in this pivotal moment. Their lips smashed together and her voice was torn out of her throat in a clutter of passion-filled moans and shouts of his name. His fingers squeezed her limp hand as his own orgasm found him, his groans hitting the corner of her mouth as he released himself into her, and slumped down onto her sweaty chest softly.

Her lips stretched into a ridiculous, goofy grin as he rolled off of her, their chests heaving with their short breaths. Soul's arms were around her in an instant, pulling her flush against his sturdy chest, and Maka couldn't help it and giggled heartily, nuzzling against his skin. He tilted her head up and kissed her hotly on the mouth, biting her bottom lip before he pulled away.

"That was awesome," he said, grinning contently and placing a kiss on her forehead. She hummed her assent, too spent and fatigued to give him a proper response, but it wasn't like she would have said something else. Her body was worn but satisfied, her arms heavy like lead, but she felt reborn, the pressing weight of her worries scattered like dust in the wind. The upcoming battle nagged faintly at the farthest corner of her mind, but she pushed that thought away and opted to kiss Soul again instead.

"I love you," she said, marveling at how naturally those words passed over lips. Soul's smile just widened, and he looked every bit of the dorky, cool man she had grown so fond of, as he whispered those words back in a pitch that set her blood aflame.

They would need to sleep soon to get enough rest for tomorrow, but just for a short while Maka wanted to enjoy this, forget about her responsibilities, forget how the world might succumb into madness if they failed, how her friend and enemy was in grave danger. But Soul was here with her, his body warm and beautiful and alive as his heart beat steadily beneath her palm. She made a promise to herself then, that she'd make sure to protect this man, her partner, her soulmate, her lover, and return with him, together.

"Soul?" Maka murmured, her eyes drooping in fatigue.

"Yeah?" His fingers running through her hair didn't help in the least to keep her awake for a few seconds longer.

"We're going to defeat the kishin and get Crona back. And then we will do this again, 'kay?"

His chest shook with his laughter, and he patted her on the head, his voice soft and earnest against her ear. "Yeah, of course."


End file.
